Ghosts of the Past
by Netherworld
Summary: A short ficlet that popped into my head a few days ago. Haven't written anything here in a while, so hopefully this'll be palatable. An 'in medias res' of the hostage situation with Tevos and Udina, and its consequences. A look at what might have spurred Tevos to stand up to High Command and tell Shepard about the beacon. Naturally, Aria is involved. Rated M for swearing. Enjoy!


Udina.

It was always fucking Udina.

There was an electric quality to the air raking down her throat. Shepard knew it well, but didn't have the breath to scream a warning. _Fuck_.

A moment later, Kei Leng materialized out of nothing, blade poised to slice Valern in half.

Mind running a thousand miles a second, she knew she couldn't get the shot off in time. Not when the salarian was between her and the cereal-eating piece of shit.

 _Fuck_ , she thought again, choking back a sob of frustration. If only she had any breath left.

A closed fist caught the smirking bastard in the jaw, sent him stumbling into the glass wall. Shepard sputtered and skidded to a halt, heavy soles scraping spit-sheen floors.

" _Thane_?"

She wanted to help him, wanted to put a hole between Leng's eyes, but couldn't. Couldn't risk clipping her friend, _goddammit_. Shepard screamed, lowering the muzzle of her Carnifex when Liara's palm found her shoulder. _Fuck_.

"There's nothing we can do, Jane." Shepard could hear her voice, her _Shadow Broker voice_ , and closed her eyes. T'soni was right, of course. T'soni was always right, even when Shepard wished desperately she weren't.

"Liara," she squeezed out, feet pounding the ground again at full-tilt. She had a sniveling politician to kill; no time to catch her breath. "Call Aria."

"What? Why?"

"Just— _fuck_!" The Spectre came sprinting around a corner and into a hail of bullets. A round caught her in the side even as she threw herself behind a desk, Liara and Garrus close on her heels. They landed hard, but they were alive, still in one piece. Give or take a pound of flesh.

The Shepard-Vakarian duo shared an instant of eye contact, then sprang up, guns blazing. Liara darted out here and there, breaking the cohesion of the Cerberus squad with a couple of well-placed singularities. The two soldiers picked the floaters off with ease, and before they knew it, the trio were running again.

"Liara, _Aria_ ," Shepard grunted, gasping for breath as they beelined for the elevators. In the brief spell it took them to bypass another door, the asari did just that. Her omnitool came alive, bathing the haggard party in an eerie orange glow.

::Athame's tits, T'soni! I'm a little busy here!::

Distorted sounds of gunfire and screams poured through the connection along with Aria's sharp voice. They could hear her barking orders at someone, followed by the tremor of a distant explosion.

"Kai Leng. Executor's office," Shepard said as Liara shoved the omnitool at her.

The door blinked green and slid open with a hiss, revealing an empty hall. Thank god for small blessings. A crack like a warp of epic proportions echoed through the connection, or perhaps the battle cry of a death god. The Omegan cut the call, and the trio were alone again, stumbling into the elevator.

Shepard melted into the wall and closed her eyes. _Just a second_. But there was no second. Garrus shook her while Liara carved a path out of the car onto the roof with biotics.

"Need some calibrating, Commander?"

They all broke into a short, absurd laugh. Some of the tension in her muscles left with the graceless snort, and she sent a grateful look at the turian. He only gave a subtle shake of his head and climbed through the hole. The human followed, and they both helped Liara up despite her muttered threats.

"We're strategically disadvantaged."

"Astute, Vakarian."

It was true, though. No cover and a gaping pit of hell on either side. One misstep, and they'd save themselves the trouble of this goddamn war. Shepard peeked over while reloading, almost tempted to lean just a little further. She was bone-tired, bleeding, broken in more places than she cared to count. All this just to slow them down. It already felt so _hopeless_ , and now Cerberus…

A familiar warmth enveloped her from behind, a short-lived embrace. She leaned into Liara for a precious moment, filling her lungs with air for what seemed like the first time since this madness began.

The asari pulled away, but not before she heard Shepard mouth a silent 'Thank you'. Smiled.

A rumble from below jerked them all to the present.

"More elevators incoming!" Even as he spoke, Garrus shot out the power conduits with his keen aim, stilling the first car in its tracks. It gave them all just enough time to turn around and intercept the one on the right. A Phantom glitched over the gap, evading the blast of a grenade Shepard had hurled. A stasis caught him mid-air, freezing the jumpy bastard straight above the chasm.

A deep, dark satisfaction thrummed through Shepard. Liara yanked her biotics away and sent the soldier plummeting to his death. The feeling disappeared with the Phantom.

"Good riddance."

Someone said it, they all thought it. Other elevators came, packed with more forces, but they managed to fend them off. At one point, Garrus nearly got sent over by a high-caliber round, and Shepard yelled 'bullet magnet' at his scarred, grinning mug.

Felt like home, this violent despair.

After what seemed like hours, they staggered through the door at the top. Every set of armor was now sporting a fresh set of dents and holes. So long as it wasn't their anatomy, though, Shepard couldn't be happier.

Except maybe when she splattered Udina's brain all over the wall.

"Stop right there, Udina."

All the movement on the platform came to an abrupt halt. The Councilors turned to face the source of the gravelly threat. Three politicians and a Spectre stared at her with varying degrees of bemusement and anger. Mostly anger.

"What the hell are you doing, Shepard?"

"Ash, stay the fuck out of my way. Udina's finally outdone himself, sold us all out to Cerberus. This?" she waved around, "this fucking coup is _his_ handiwork." Sneering, Shepard looked back at the the human Councilor. "Do you know how many people died because of you? _Do you_?!"

"Shepard, that's crazy. I— I need proof, I—"

"That's it! She's finally gone insane, clearly!" Udina accused from behind the Spectre, wide-eyed. Ashley glanced back and forth between them, expression drawing ever more severe.

"Enough of your lies!" Shepard roared, leveling her Carnifex at Udina. Her nostrils flared, _and there it was_. Electricity.

 _Fuck_.

There was no Thane to save Tevos as Udina whipped out a gun. Before either of them could pull the trigger, the air flared white, blinding them all.

When her eyes adjusted, Shepard was gaping. Ashley pivoted on the spot and her jaw followed suit.

Liara scoffed behind them. "Really, Shepard. The Councilor is an asari. We are _never_ helpless."

The Commander could only nod.

Udina was now pinned to the far wall, encased in a harsh field of crackling blue biotics. Their wielder was measuring him with the iciest stare Shepard had ever seen. Could swear there was a thin layer of frost over Tevos' features. The human tried to struggle, but it was all in vain. The energy around him held fast, tightening with every attempt to break free.

"Indeed, miss T'soni. Indeed."

Predatory, too. Shepard couldn't remember Tevos ever using that tone of voice in any of their meetings. Decided right then and there she was eternally grateful for it. Hero or no hero, that timbre made her blood go cold.

"Spectre Williams, you will escort _this man_ to sector six."

Ashley paled at this, stood a little straighter. "Sector six, ma'am?"

"You heard me. I will personally oversee this interrogation."

"He's still a Council space citizen, ma'—"

"No. He's not. Article seventy-four of the Internal Security Act, Spectre Williams. Do as I say."

Shepard followed the tense argument with narrowing eyes. Confusion flickered across her face when Liara leaned in, whispering. "Treason, Jane. She's stripping him of all sentient rights."

 _Fuck_.

She didn't know whether it was shock, admiration, or fear keeping her bolted in place. The Commander didn't - _couldn't_ \- move as the regal asari swept past, features grim. The expression reminded her of someone else, especially _those eyes_. Too much had happened already. Her brain refused to cooperate, crippling fatigue settling in. As adrenaline ebbed in her bloodstream, Shepard stumbled. She caught herself against the rail and waved away Liara's look of concern.

"I'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

On their ride down, Shepard listened to her squadmates with closed eyes. She'd have slept right through it, but Vakarian had asked a question that gnawed at her just as much.

 _What the hell is sector six, Liara_?

* * *

Sector six, as it turned out, was a dark, secluded portion of the Citadel. It was accessible only with proper authorization, and even then the path lead down, deeper into the bowels of the ancient station. Deeper even than the lowest of the wards.

Williams had never been there before, and with each step inside she realized there was a good reason for it. Becoming a Spectre had dispelled any lingering illusions about how the Council operated under the veneer of cordiality and peaceful cooperation. Just like with any other government, there were secrets lurking beneath the still surface of the water.

Secrets she'd prefer to leave undisturbed.

As if reading her mind, the asari Councilor spoke up. "You can leave us now, Spectre Williams. My C-Sec escort is arriving."

True to her words, Ashley turned and saw a lone, burly man approaching them from a side corridor. A closer look revealed a familiar name on his chest, and the human relaxed her tight-wound posture. It was Bailey's second-in-command, who'd emerged from the HQ massacre in far better shape than his superior.

They exchanged a look and a respectful shake of hands, after which Williams hightailed out of sector six as if a horde of husks were on her heels.

The officer grabbed Udina's cuffed hands and shoved him forward, every trace of kindness erased from his face. Together with the Councilor, they marched the traitor off to the cells.

The second Udina's blindfold came off, he started begging for mercy. He pleaded intel and names in exchange for protection. Councilor Tevos maintained her flinty facade, unflinching. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded high-pitched and weak. He swallowed.

Without decorum and without looking away, Tevos commanded. "Gag him."

At this, the officer shot her an incredulous look. The tall asari met it, gaze level. "Yes?"

He wet his lips, fidgeting on the spot. After a moment of hesitation, he moved to fulfil her order. Udina struggled, uselessly. It was a pattern.

"I was informed you requested a personal interrogation, Madame Councilor," he spoke, searching her eyes for something, _anything_. The single light above them cast long shadows across the cell, painting Udina's grimace of fear in sharp contrasts.

"Call Aria," Tevos spoke, ignoring the question.

Although she couldn't see the C-Sec officer, she could imagine the pallor that accompanied the strangled noise behind her.

"Ma'am, I don't—"

"Cut the crap, Heller." Her tone was sharp, biting. She _did_ look at him this time. "Call Aria," she said and turned back to Udina. "Tell her she was right."

* * *

The asari left the cell some two hours later, alone. Human blood clung wetly to her clenched fists, mingling with the violet that seeped from her own abused flesh. Her designer clothes were splattered with similar shades of red, although they had dried to a rusty hue in places. She stalked past an occupied chair without a word. With curt movements, she poured herself a tall glass of some obscenely expensive Thessian alcohol. Sat down. Threw back the drink. Wiped her knuckles into her ruined clothing.

"It's done," she said.

And then finally, Aria T'loak deigned to look at Theris Tevos.

Decades passed between them in that one gaze. Jaws flexed, lips thinned. Tevos sighed.

"What do you expect me to say, Aria?"

If at all possible, the criminal's features grew even more hostile. With a pinched expression, she downed the rest of her drink. Her glass was cracked when she set it down on the table. As she pulled back her hand, the Councilor could see red stains on the spiderwebbed surface. She frowned.

"Aria."

"Don't fucking 'Aria' me."

Instead of rising to the words, Tevos smoothed her dress. Somehow, it had survived the chaos of the day with only a couple of wrinkles to show for it. The Councilor levitated the tumbler out of Aria's reach with a wave of her hand, still observing her lap.

The Omegan sneered, wiping at her knuckles again. "This is a fucking joke. First that Cerberus fucker escapes, and now _you_ —"

"Aria," Tevos repeated, ignoring her seething glare. "Be reasonable about this. I know it's been a whi—"

"A _while_? It's been two fucking centuries!"

"I realize that, Aria."

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"That fucking _name_ , Councilor."

Tevos furrowed her brow, lips pursed. "Hypocrisy doesn't become you, Aria."

"I said stop!" The yell sent Aria to her feet, every muscle in her body taut like a wire. Anybody else would have shuddered in fear where the Councilor met Aria's blazing eyes with calm composure. The other asari flexed her fingers, wisps of violet energy weaving around her arms.

Tevos cocked her head to the side, issuing a blatant challenge to the warlord. "I'm not one of your Omegan minions, Aria. You can't intimidate me, and you don't _have_ to, for Goddess' sake. We're on the same side."

The other asari scowled, baring her teeth. "Are we?"

"Of course. We've had our differences, admittedly, but—"

"Differences? _Differences_? Tevos, you wanted to shoot Omega out of the fucking sky!"

"Yes, well. That was a... misunderstanding. We've discussed this already, Aria. Many times, to be perfectly exact. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because I thought you've finally changed, Tee." Gone was the ire, gone were the fists. The warlord looked away. "You said I was right. Guess that was just another of your fucking ploys, wasn't it, Councilor? Get the nice criminal down here to do your dirty work for you?" She braced her arms against the table, leaning forward. "How very _noble_ of you, Tevos."

The regal asari grew rigid in her seat, a strange sadness in her green eyes. "No. I meant what I said."

Her face fell, her meticulous mask crumbling along with it. Aria took a step back as she witnessed the stark change. Gone was the haughty tilt to her chin, gone were the posturing mannerisms. Even the intricate white tattoos couldn't conceal the sleepless circles beneath her eyes, nor the lines of worry etched into her skin.

"You look—" _fucking exhausted_.

"Yeah," Tevos said with a wry little smile and stood to help herself to a drink. "I really did mean it, you know," she spoke as she poured the blue liquid into Aria's bloodied glass. "I… the prestige blinded me. This place, this office… the shit poisons your mind. I became complacent." Tevos squeezed her eyes shut at the sting of shame. "And I almost paid the price."

Aria thought she would feel immense satisfaction when the Councilor admitted she'd been right. Instead, she just felt hollow. 'I told you so' didn't sound nearly as triumphant with the Reaper war on their doorstep.

Not even a _war_ ; they'd both seen enough of those to tell the difference. At this point, it was just delaying the inevitable.

"Never forget where you come from," Aria spoke into the lasting silence. Tevos chuckled. It was a dry sound, rough and worn. Like she had nothing more to give.

"I said that," Tevos choked out, clutching the glass in her hand.

"Yes."

"I said that when I left you. On Omega."

"Yes."

"And now here we are, at the end of the universe."

Aria merely nodded.

"What a fucking joke."

Aria made an amused noise. "Watch it, Tevos. That's my line."

"Indeed." The Councilor met her eyes with a slow shake of her head. "I've been sitting on my ass too long. There are things I need to do. _Ignoble_ things." Her features hardened with every word that left her lips, until only ice remained.

Aria remembered that look. It still sent shivers down her spine. Once upon a time, it meant that heads would start rolling. No telling what Tevos would do now, but she still wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. Cerberus, however... they deserved whatever was coming for them.

The Queen of Omega had, after all, learned from the best.

Tevos reached forward and caught Aria's hand in her own. She stroked an affectionate thumb over her bruised knuckles, and for a moment, her severe expression thawed.

"Thank you, _Aleena_ ," she murmured against her crest and pressed a soft kiss to a blood-spattered cheek. "For reminding me that we're still alive. That this isn't over." A breath passed between them and then in a flurry of robes, Tevos was gone.

Aria was left standing there, with nothing but ghosts of the past and a corpse to keep her company.


End file.
